help me before i die
by monkey87
Summary: Everyone has their own secret. Their own burden to bare,which they pray not to inflict upon someone else. Sonny Munroe bares both. Is like a curse. Always falling on the nicest of people. Pain and suffering: The defenition of her life with her step-dad.
1. Chapter 1

S.P.O.V.

i was at home awaiting my fait. i was thinking about how my mother died. _**I Hate him.**_

I was cut of thinking to myself when the door opened and in came my step father. Drunk and all.

'He is the one that killed your mother!' the little voice inside my head was telling me. My step father came in not noticing at all. 'Run while you still can!'.' I cant I told myself mentally. My step father abuses me. He killed my mother and now he abuses me worse then when my mother was alive.

"ALLISON!!!" .he yell and I winced. I still had my bruises from last nights beating. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STILL SITTING AROUND FOR?!?!"

He roared. "I-I-was just sitting, and thinking of new sketches to do for my show." I lied in a fragile voice.

"WELL THEN SENCE I SEE YOUR DONE MAYBE YOU CAN GO GET THE WHIP,!!!"

I started crying but did as he told.

When I came back and gave it to him , he snatched it and with a loud whipping noise brought it down to my already broken ribs .He started hitting where all the bruises were from last nights beating. I whimper in pain. He didn't care . "please stop." I cried but he started kicking me and slapping me across the face. He flung me against the wall and threw our back window .Thank go there are only two houses on my street and the other house lived a little further so no one can hear us. My step dad comes out and drags me back inside. I cried as loud as I ever did before when he took out his pocket knife and sliced my arm all the way from my shoulder to my wrist. But he only did it to make it look like I giant cat scratch or something. "PLEASE STOP "I cried louder begging. He just ignored me .

I just waited till he was finished beating me and telling me how worthless and stupid and ugly I am. I tried to hold on but all I could see around the room was blood. I soon let the darkness take me. But I knew I would still be here in the morning.

The next morning….

I woke up to see my step father passed out on the couch. I tried to get up but I fell down again .But I fell in blood." as usual" I whispered to myself.

Once I finally got up, I went and looked at the clock. It was 6:05am. I still have time. I went in the shower and had to hold back a scream as the water hit my back, sides and face. While I was washing blood out of my hair I was wondering why he always called me Allison. When him and my mom first met he to would call me sonny. He changed. I got out of the shower and ran into my room. I out on a long loos sleeved baby blue shirt. Hopefully this one doesn't reveal anything. And put on black jeans and a pair of black converse. I put on my make up I gathered all my stuff and went out to my car. I must say for a girl who get abused a lot sure has a nice car. I had a silver Mercedes Benz SLR. My mom got it for me before my step dad killed her. I wasn't allowed to tell nobody. When I got in my car I had to actually force myself to bend just to get into my car. This car was the only thing my step dad allowed me to have that wouldn't get ruined or have blood splattered everywhere.

When I finally arrived at the studio and got to my dressing room tawny was there . We had finally become best friends and she started to care about others as much as herself. When she looked at me threw her mirror she gasped. "SONNY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!!?"

"What?" I asked .

"you have a big bruise on the side of your neck"

"what!!?!!" I must have sounded alarmed because she asked again " what happened?"

"I…I -uh-..fell down my stairs this morning and must have hit it against the railing." I lied . It felt terrible.

", are you sure?" she asked kind of suspicious.

"yeah totally." I said walking over to my makeup table, covering it up with some skin toner to match my skin**.( AN:SORRY I DONNT KNOW THE NAME OF THE STUFF USED FOER LIKE COVERING UP LIKE YOU KNOW UP PIMPLS OR WHATEVER.)**

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get fro-yo. Want one?" I asked

"no thanks I already had one before you came"

"Ok"I said leaving the room. Once I closed the door and walked down the hall I started looking at my bruises threw my sleeve. I started crying because of how much I remembered about all the years I have been abused and then there were all the scares from the knifes. I was so caught up in it that I didn't know that I was about to walk into someone. When I collided with that person I let out a loud shriek because that person rammed right into my rib cage and where most of the bruises are. I quickly closed my mouth.

"Watch it Munroe" I heard the voice of a person who I really didn't want to see.

"I'm s-so-sor-sorry Chad." I said trying my best not to cry from the pain.

"sonny are you okay?"

He now asked in a concerned tone. "yeah I'm fine " I said getting up and trying to leave. But he did something I didn't think he would. He used one hand of his to grab my waist and the other my wrist. I Let out a shrilling scream , but recovered my mouth .

"god sonny what's wrong?" he said , noticing my tears.

"n-noth-nothing" I said. "Yeah right nothings wrong. You screamed as soon as I touched you. You were even looking at me". he stated. Busted I thought._' just tell him'_ the little voice in my head commanded. "NO I WILL NOT!!" ii guess I said that out loud, because Chad was looking at me like I was nuts." are you ok sonny?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I'm s-sure." I said . He didn't buy it. "Really?" he asked letting go of me. I missed his touch. "yes" I said I bit to fast, and began to turn around and leave when he caught my arm again. I screamed a high pitched scream loud enough the josh the mail guy came out screaming "WHAT HPPEND" but was quickly dismissed by Chad saying "nothing, go away, Jake"." it's josh" he mumbled walking away. When he was gone, Chad gently took my arm. I whimpered when he touched it. He gently pulled up sleeve and gasped at what he saw. He had concerned written all over his face when he looked at the scars , cuts , bruises and the long cut used by a blade ."so-sonny what happened to you? Who did this?" . I ripped my arm from his, instantly regretted it when my arm started hurting. I said "No one did this to me" a little bit to fast. "sonny I doubt you did this your self.". I was about to reply when my phone started ringing indicating a had a call. I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID. It was my step dad. My eyes widened and I started crying. Chad must have noticed because he said ." Are you okay?" ."yeah" I lied . I answered my phone." hello?" I said in a small voice. "ALLISON!!! I NEED YOU TO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" he said." I can't , my rehearsals are in 10 minutes." I replied innocently.

"FINE BUT AS SOON AS YOU ARE DONE YOU COME RIGHT AWAY!!! I'M HAVING MY FRIENDS OVER". he replied coldly. I started to cry even more saying "okay". and heard the dial tone. I knew what he meant he was having his friends over. My step dads friends would come over and would take turns beating me. "Sonny what's wrong?" Chad said sounding alarmed. I hadn't realized he was still there. "Nothing" I said. I started to walk away, but he followed me." you were okay before you got that call". "Chad its nothing, please stay out of it . It has nothing to do with you. You should be happy it doesn't." I replied ice cold." I have to go now." I said. "okay I will see you later then". he said. "maybe but don't count on it" . I said. And I made my way to rehearsals.

C.P.O.V.

I looked at her arm. I was screaming on the inside . Who would do this to her?. I knew something was up when I saw the long cut. That could only be made by a knife. "So-sonny, what happened to you?. Who did this to you?" I started to get made. She pulled her arm out of my grasp. I Heard her whimper and knew she regretted it. "nothing happened to me." she replied to fast. '_she's lying.'. _the little voice inside my head said." sonny I doubt you did this to yourself." she was about to reply when she got a call. When she looked at the caller ID she started to cry." are you okay?" I asked her "yeah" she said. She picked it up and said' hello' in a small voice. I saw her shut her eyes tight as I heard another person scream in to her phone. She started sobbing before she hung up. Something is defiantly going on. " sonny what's wrong?" I asked her sounding alarmed . " nothing" she said. She started to walk away. I followed her "you were fine before you got the call " I said. " Chad its nothing. Please stay out of it. It has nothing to do with you. You should be happy it doesn't.". she replied coldly. " I have to go now" she said. " okay I'll see you later then" I said. "maybe but don't count on it." she said before fully disappearing. What does she mean by that?. I admit it I Chad Dylan cooper cares and truly loves sonny Munroe. And I am most determined to find out what's wrong with my sonshine. Maybe I will follow her home tonight and see what's going on. Maybe I can find out why she has those cuts and bruises.

S.P.O.V

Rehearsals went fine today. Whenever I'm acting I always do it the way I'm supposed to. I don't act like a teenager who gets abused acts. I can never where anything revealing when I am out. My step father watches the show to make sure I don't. But what I'm really worried about is that Chad saw the cuts and bruises .I got out of the car waiting for the pain to happen. I opened the door and saw my step father and his two friends waiting for me. They all came and started beating me at the same time. I didn't even plea for them to stop they just kept going. I soon let the darkness take over me again.


	2. Chapter 2

C.P.O.V

I followed sonny home. She lived in a area with run down houses and a whole bunch of garbage everywhere. When she finally stopped , I saw her house. I gasped at the sight of it. It was a dirty white colour, it had two boarded up windows on the second floor, a broken window in the garage. And finally when I looked at the main floor I saw lights on. She started shaking when she went inside.

Was it cold?

I shut off my car and carefully went up to the window.

I saw what looked like her step father or something. He had some friends over. I was just about t leave when I saw all three men race up and started beating her.

Oh my god.

So this is what she was talking about " maybe don't count on seeing me later.'

So her step father abuses her?

WAIT!? HER STEP FATHER ABUSES MY SONSHINE?!!?!!?!!

Saw her lying there her eyes still open.

I could tell she was trying to not to give in to the darkness.

I wanted to help her but I didn't now how. I wanted to move my feet, but they were rooted to the ground.

Then I saw something I wish I hadn't. Sonny layed there not moving.

The three men just laughed.

They left the house and drove away in I guess her step fathers car.

As soon as I was sure that he was gone, I crept inside.

When I got inside a gasped at all the blood stains, They were everywhere.

I slowly approached the living room.

There I saw her. Lying there, covered in blood.

" oh no!! sonny!!?!!" I shouted , I doubt she can hear me.

I went and knelled next to her. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I didn't care that I was getting blood on my white shirt.

"sonny please wake up." I begged. Still nothing.

Then it struck me. I had to get her out of her before her step father came home.

I picked her up bridal way, and carried her out to my car. I realized she still had her car keys and her purse. I called a tow truck to come pick up her car. When they got there and started driving to the destination I told them , I put sonny in the back seat, and started driving myself.

When I got home I noticed sonny's car in the driveway. 'okay good , they brought it.' I mentally told myself.

I picked sonny up bridal again , and brought her into my mansion. I live alone, my parents died in a crash and left the house to me.

My older brother, he lives in Australia, but he hated me.

I called a house doctor.

When he came I led him, while I carried sonny upstairs to the guest room. I didn't care if blood got on the sheets. I would get the maid to clean it up.

I put sonny down, and left the doctor to do his work. While I waited I went into my room and changed into me plaid pyjama pants and I white t-shirt. Hey I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I can look the way I want in my own home.

I knocked on the door to the guest room. The doctor opened it and allowed me in.

"she is doing a little better then when I first looked at her. Apparently she has a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist. She also has a shoulder displacement."

He told me.

"Mr. cooper I would be more easier for me to work in a hospital, maybe you could bring her.?"

He said

" yeah that would probably be best. I am just going to go and change."

I went into my room and changed into a pair of jeans and I blue button down shirt**.(AN: Think of the red shirt Chad wares in episode 18 when he's talking to sonny on set while rehearsing, but its blue.)**

I didn't really care about my image, I just wanted to get sonny away from that bad man and get her to the hospital.

I followed the doctor to the hospital, sonny was still sleeping in the back seat.

When we arrived, I carried sonny to the room the doctor directed me to.

I laid her down on the bed.

"is there anything I can do?"

I asked.

"no there isn't , but I need to take x-rays, so could you please take her phone so it wont hurt her or anything?"

He asked.

"sure" I replied.

I went to wait in the waiting room while the doctor and nurses examined sonny.

The I thought about how sonny cast didn't now. Maybe they did but they just never told me.

I picked up sonny's phone and phoned Blondie first

One ringy dingy….two ringy dingy…

On the third ring a girls picked up and said

"hello?"

In a scared voice.

"hey tawni it Chad, how come you never told me about sonny's step dad."

I said

"what are you talking about? Wait? Does this have to do with the huge bruise on her neck? And all the bruises on her legs and arms?"

Sonny had more bruises?

I am so going to kill her step dad.

But what bothered me the most was that sonny never told her cast mates.

"yeah. Her step father abuses her. didn't you guys know?" I asked

"no she didn't. that was why she was acting funny. Where is she?"

She replied.

"well were here at the L.A. hospital."

"okay I will tell nico, grady and zora and well be there soon"

And the I heard the dial tone.

"Mr. cooper!?" I heard my name. "Yes" I said while walking up to the receptionist.

"she's awake"

Is all she said then guided me to her room.

Sonny's awake?

I just turned-on one of my most biggest smiles.

I walk into the room and no ones there except for a figure sitting on the bed with her legs pulled up against her chest.

"sonny ?" I asked and she looked up.

"Chad what are you doing here?"she said in a quivering voice.

"well I brought you here"

I said

I saw her eyes widen." How I was at my house and….." she trailed off

Then she looked at me in complete and utter horror.

"NO!!!" she screamed

Then let her face all into her hands

"shh its okay sonny. Don't worry your safe now"

I said running over to her and rapping my arms around her small but fragile figure. Trying my best to calm her down

"how did you find out?"

Se asked

"well….um…I sort of..followed you…. home." I said.

I felt her shake in my grasp.

"why? Why did you do that. Wait? What did you see?"

She asked. Pulling out of my grasp, looking at me with teary eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**S.P.O.V**

**How or more importantly why did Chad follow me home.?**

**I don't belong in a plain teenage superstar life.**

**Just because I'm famous doesn't mean my life is perfect. But what bothered me the most was that Chad knew. And that he would hate me forever.**

**I have always secretly liked Chad. But I would never admit it.**

**But just knowing that he knew, that how he would never except me, a girl whose abused, **

**Filled me with horror.**

"**no, no, no, no, no , no ,no. this can't be happening."**

**I told myself, in-between sobs.**

"**why, Chad. Why would you do this.?"**

**I said crying even harder now.**

'_**what am I going to do now?'**_

**I mentally asked myself.**

**C.P.O.V**

**Sonny was really getting worked up about this.**

**She's crying as hard as before.**

**She was shaking like you couldn't imagine leaned forward and scooted close to her and wrapped my arms around once again.**

"**shh, sonny its okay. Don't worry your safe now."**

**She still didn't reply.**

"**why Chad why would you do that to me.!!! But I still thank you for saving me, even though I am really angry. But still, now I'm just going to get hurt, again. Why Chad why?"**

**She carried on pulling sharply away from me.**

"**you don't even care. Your probably pretending so you can be the hero. **_**'Chad Dylan cooper, saves sonny Munroe from evil step father'**_

I can see it all now". she added. It did hurt but I understood. All the things I did in the past were not nice. No wonder she didn't believe me. She started to curl up into a ball ."ow" she said obviously wincing from the pain. She is so broken, so scared. I finally full got on the bed with her and gently picked her up and put her on my lap, ignoring all the "leave me alone or don't touch me' phrases. I lifted her chin up so her eyes met mine. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were a murky coloured brown, instead of the usual milk chocolate I'm use to. She pulled her face away from me and curled into a tight ball in my arms. Finally giving in to listening.

"sonny don't ever think for a moment that I would ever use this agensts you , for those reasons. Sonny I would never ever hurt you in that way. Well except for the past, but those were harmless. I think. But when I saw those bruises and scares on you, the only thing I could think of is 'what happened to you."

When I finished saying this to her, she was shaking. I could fell it.

"sonny please speak to me."

I begged, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"please…please don't hate me for this. It's not my fault. If I would have been a better person and if my mother didn't die because of me I wouldn't have been beatin..please please please don't hate me"

She thought I was going to hate her because of what I saw." sonny I would never, ever hate you .At all."

I said. "your just saying that"

She said.

"sonny no I'm not, I would never ever hate you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

I said, holding her a little bit tighter.

She let out a small scream, I realized that I was holding her to tight. I forgot about the ribs.

"but Chad you didn't have to follow me home. I was fine, now my step dad is going to kill me for sure.."

She said trailing off. I guess she didn't want me to know what he would do to her.

"Sonny , you were not fine. If I wouldn't have saved you , you would have been dead. And no he wont kill you because you are not going back." I told her.

"WHAT!!?!!" she shrieked.

"what are you talking about, I have to go back or I will die. You don't understand Chad!!! if I don't go back he will know I told someone, or someone found out!!. I Have to go back. besides. Where else would I stay? certainly not at my brothers house. Or my fathers, I don't even know where my real dad is. And if I asked he would say no because he never wanted me."

She went on.

What!!?!! Her real father never wanted her? What kind of an idiot is that?

" well you can stay with me.?"

I told her. I was thinking about this when she was still sleeping.

"I can't."

She said tears falling from her eyes.

"why not? I have a big house. I live alone , and I would take care of you."

I told her. And it was the truth.

"believe me, it would be amazing, but I can't. I need to go back. I wont leave my moth- "

She was about to finish, but clamped her hand over her mouth.

" I…me-an is th..tha..that I cant leave my uh….."

I could tell that she was trying to make something up.

"sonny what are you talking about. And what's wrong with your mother? You can tell me." I told her very calmly.

"I wish I could but I can't."

"okay then" was she just trying to distract me?.

"sonny, you don't have to or need to go back. You can stay with me. I promise I will be nice to you."

"Chad I'm sorry but I can't. I don't want to get you in trouble. And I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. I really wish you could understand that you need to let me go back."

What was she talking about. She could stay with me. I would love that. I did love her. More then anyone could imagine.

I would take care of her. I would love her, and care for her. I would do anything for her.

But I don't understand why she wont let me?. Because of her stupid step-father, I can't be with the one I have and always will love.

Heck I never even knew what love was till this girl showed up at the studios

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that sonny was sobbing with her head in her lap and her knees pulled up to her chest.

"please sonny don't cr-"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"come in"

I said.

The door opened and reviled all the randoms and marshal.

Okay yes , yes , yes. You probably hate me for leaving you there hanging.

The problem is that I need help.!!!

I don't know what to right next. But I promise to update as soon as I can.

Yes I know this as all in Chad's point of view, but next chapter there will be some sonny too. Its just that this chapter didn't exactly fit with sonny's point of view.

I would like to give a shout out to….

_**Demi-fan-channy**_

I hope you enjoy this chapter

_**Hsm lovergt**_

Happy? I updated now.

_**Channylicouse**_

Sorry its sad.

I will try to better to make it happy.(maybe)

And more but I'm sorry I didn't get to mention some of you in more words but here are some shout outs.

_**Redmond1997**_

_**Ljsmithfan188**_

_**Channy123**_

_**Hahahahahahah**_

_**Mahjong90mulan**_

Thanks for the updates guys. I will get the fourth chapter out soon.

;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So so sorry, I haven't updated in like forever. But I got stuck. So now I hope you enjoy.**

**;)**

**S.P.O.V**

Chad was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"come in" he said. The cast of so random! And marshal came in.

How did they know I was in the hospital?

I shot Chad a glare.

"sorry. I thought they should know." he mumbled.

"You mean you told them?!" I said, getting angry.

"no. I only said you were in the hospital. And tawni called. And I told her." he said.

I was bout to yell when zora spoke up.

"sonny? How come you never told us? Were your friend's. We would have helped you." she said. Then nico spoke.

"sonny we would do anything in the world for you. " he said.

"yeah sonny we would. Especially me. Because I care the most."

"nu-uh." nico said.

"ya-huh" Grady shot back.

"nu-huh"

"ya-huh"

"nu-huh"

"ya-h-" nico was about to finish when I cut him off laughing.

"nico, and gray stop! I am going to start hyperventilating, with all of these machines attached to me, and with the condition I'm in." I said.

"there's the sonny I -I mean we know!!" tawni shouted.

"sonny, if you want. I can give you some time off. You know, to stay in the hospital. To get your health back." marshal said.

"or, sonny. You can stay at my house." tawni said. I took a glance at Chad. His eyes, showed sorrow. I felt guilty.

" actually-" I stopped, when I saw Chad look up at me.

" I think that…..I'm going to go back. To my house." I said.

Chad stood up and I heard a chorus of "WHAT!!!!" by everyone.

"I have to. If I don't, then my step father will know I told someone.

And he would …come after you guys." I said.

"sonny you cant go ba-" Chad was interrupted by the nurse coming in.

" miss sonny Monroe. Your step father is here to take you home." she said. Then handed me a thing of pills. "I am just going to my office to do some paperwork, then I will come back and get you." she said.

"okay" I squeaked. She left.

"sonny. You are not going back there. I will not allow it." Chad said.

"yes sonny Chad is right." marshal said.

"you know sonny, me and Grady, tawni or zora don't usually do this but. We agree. Chip drama pants is right." nico said.

"sonny please. Please don't do this." chad begged, getting on his knees.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"sonny please. Who am I going to go shopping with?" tawni asked.

"or laugh with?" nico and Grady said.

"or who am I going to spy and eavesdrop on?" zora said.

Everybody in the room looked at her.

Besides the others, zora was my favourite. She was a spunky one-of-a-kind girl.

"what?" she said.

"that's it sonny." Chad said gently. Getting on his feet.

"I may not be able to force you to stay with one of us. But the law sure heck can." he said.

"what do you mean Chad?" I said.

"sonny I'm telling the doctors. Weather you like it or not, you are not going back to your step fathers house. Or to him." he said, and walked out.

"Chad stop!!" but I was to late.

"I am sorry to say this sonny. But this is for your own good. It's illegal, for the parent or guardian to do that to the child." marshal said.

"but he is not related to me." I said.

"but he is still your guardian." he said.

**C.P.O.V.**

"Chad stop!" I heard sonny yell. But I didn't. So help me, the idiot of a stepfather is going to jail. No matter how much sonny wanted to protect us.

I reached the nurses office. I knocked and waited a few seconds, before the nurse opened the door.

"well hello Mr. cooper. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"actually I need to discuss something. About sonny Monroe's stepfather." I said.

"well come in and sit." I did as I was told.

"sonny is not going back with her step-father." I said. The nurse looked confused.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"you know all the bruises, and scars and cuts?" she nodded.

"well. that's what I mean. her step father did that. He abuses her. I saw with my own two eyes!" I yelled.

"so your saying that sonny's step father abuses her?" she said in a panic tone.

"yes!!" I said. She got up and called security.

"hello? Yes this is the nurse of room 321. Bring security to the main room to pick up… Ryan black.(AN: I just picked a random name for sonny's step father.) yes I'll hold." she said. It was at least one minute before she was on. Screaming?

"HE'S WHAT?!!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!!!" gone?

Oh no!! I ran back to the room. I saw sonny crying, but I also saw a figure coming down the hall.

Her step dad.

I shot threw and locked the door.

Sonny looked up and screamed. I have never heard a scream that loud.

"shh. Sonny. Its me, Chad." I said. I walked over and sat next to her. She was shaking.

"where's the other?" I asked.

"they went home." she said.

I herd a sharp knock.

"Allison!? I know your in there!! Get out!! So help you that no one fond out!!" sonny flinched. She started to get up, but I held her down.

"sonny, your not going anywhere." I whispered in her ear.

She started sobbing quietly. She buried her face in my chest. I held onto he as tight as I could.

**S.P.O.V.**

I hid my face in Chad's chest.

Then I heard my stepfather yelling god knows what.

Then I heard heavy footsteps. There was another knock, and a sound of some one saying." get your hands off me…..let me go…" my step dad.

" security. Open the door please." Chad got up, and opened the door.

five huge men, two carrying my step father, and two watching him, and one was talking to me.

"Mr. cooper. We need you to leave the room for five minutes please." the security dude said.

"um…okay" he said carefully, before leaving.

"men. Take the idiot out of here." the tall man speaking to me said. Before turning to me.

"Miss Monroe, my name is Carl. I am just going to ask you a few questions. Okay?" he said.

"okay. But call me sonny." I said.

………………………………............................................................................................

**Okay guys. Here is the fourth chapter.**

**I hope you liked it. But now I am stuck. Should sonny go back with her step dad? Or should sonny take Chad up on his offer. **

**REVIEW!!**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am working on the new chap, as we speak! I just had to fix this one up a bit, then I'm going to start working on the story again. New Chap should be up Sunday. No promises. Maybe sooner. Depends on how much time i got.**

**C.P.O.V.**

I was terrified to leave sonny alone. I wonder what questions they'll ask her?

**S.P.O.V**

"okay, sonny. Did your step-father ….abuse you in anyway?" Carl asked.

What was I suppose to say? The truth.

"yes he did." I said.

"do you have any relatives near by?" he asked.

"well there's my brother. My aunt lives in Australia. And I don't know where my real dad is, and he never wanted me," I said.

"what's your real dads name? maybe we can find him. Maybe he's changed." Carl asked.

"um…I think his name is Charlie Monroe." I said. I never knew my dad. Heck maybe he did change.

"wait. You mean Charlie Monroe.? As in dark hair like you. Deep brown eyes?" he asked me.

"pail skin?" he said more quietly. What would he need to know this for?

"yeah. My mother said I got all my looks from him. Why do you ask?" I said, very curious. He looked at me, then suddenly became interested in his shoes. When he looked up at me he had tears in his eyes.

"sonny, your father was a security guard like me. We were partners. One day we had a shooting, and well. He didn't survive that night." he said.

"really? Did he not want me because he thought I would get in the way of his career?" I asked. Starting to tear up.

"actually, no that's not why. it's a long story.

"so let me get this straight. My dad did want me?" I said. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes." but he couldn't keep me when my parents divorced because of the danger of his career?" I asked. Carl nodded. "when did he die?" I asked.

"about a year ago." he said.

"but why did my parents divorce? Mom always said that they were madly in love?" I said.

" they were. But your step father threatened to kill you, if he didn't get out of your mothers life. Your dad always said that he was going to get a thousand security men and come to get you back." he said. I was crying now. I couldn't control the sobs that escaped me.

"well, sonny. I am afraid I need to leave now. don't worry about your step-dad. And if you need anyone to talk to I'm here. Heck were almost like family. I was with you and your parents sense the day you were born. I hung around a lot, till your step father came in." he said. "thanks." I said. He nodded and left. A whole bunch of flash backs wondered threw my head about the beatings I would receive from my step father. I let my head fall into my hands and curled up into a ball. I was crying now. And I couldn't stop.

**C.P.O.V.**

The guy who was talking to sonny said that I could go in now. When I went in, I saw sonny curled up into a ball and crying. _what happened?_ I wondered. I went over to were sonny was and sat on the bed next to her. Her head lifted up and she looked startled.

"its only me sonny" I said, now sitting closer and holding her. She tried pushing away from me with as much strength as she could, but I didn't let go. She finally gave up and just sat there.

"what happened?" I asked. She just shook her head not saying anything.

"come on sonny." I said, and let go of her and tilted he chin up with my thumb so she was looking at me. She shaked her head, and I let go.

"nothing Chad, just leave me alone." she said quietly. I wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"did he say something to upset you" I asked moving closer to her because she moved away. I put my arms around her, and she let her head fall into my chest. I heard her say….

"he told me about my real father" she said before breaking into full sobs.

**Okay. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I am really sorry. So now I am thinking, should I let sonny move in with Chad? Or should her step-father get out of prison by lying and saying that he didn't do anything to her, and that someone broke into her house or something. The next chapter should be up probably next week on Wednesday. I got school. Yay, dont forget the pile of homework i have**

**P.S.**

_Thanks to all my reviewers and don't forget to check out my other stories _

_**The Band, werewolves by day and night, and A special secret. ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Long time no updates. Lol. Okay, so I decided not to re-write this. But I'll work around it, and add more action, Channy and stuff. How about that? Because honestly, I even think it got kinda crappy. But I'll fix it. No worries! Be happy. Lol. Also, alot of people PM'ed me, and said they wanted Sonny's step-dad to break out. So, I think that's what I'll do. But, Sonny will be staying with Chad at **_**his house**_** (But I won't pu no smut, leamon, lime or slash. Not me.) Okay. Thats for all you guys who wanted Sonny to stay at Chad's house. Also, I know some parts from the other chaps might seem confusing, but I'm going to try and straigten them out, without deleating the story. I'll work around it.**

**I own nothing.**

**C.P.O.V**

I don't know why he would tell Sonny about...Her dad. I don't even know if she asked him about her father? But I had a feeling her problems were not just about her father.

I was just holding her. And she was just sitting there. Doing nothing but, by the looks taking all this in. She was so still, I couldn't even feel her breathing. I think that's because she wasen't breathing.

Wait. She's not breathing!

"Sonny Breath!" I said. She just shook her head.

"Come one Sonny" I said. She just exhaled, but it came out rough and shaky. Like she was trying to control her sob's. She probally couldn't show her feelings around anyone. Especially..._**him**_.

"You can let it all out Sonny. I'm the only one here. Let out all your feeling, your problems. I won't tell no one. I'm her-" Before I could finish, she burst out sobbing into my throught.

I just sat with her while she screemed and sobbed. The doctors probally knew she was letting all her feelings out. And I didn't try to stop her. I just sat with her, wincing a little everytime her scream rose an octave. I patted her back, and mumbling soothing words in her ear. The I just started to rub small circles in her back.

She was mumbling words that I couldn't exactly make out. She just snuggled into my neck, and got as close as she could to me for comfort. I just placed my chin on her head, while she sat there letting it out. I was rocking back and forth, trying to calm he a little, but then I heard what she was saying:

"He's gonna come get me. He's gonna frekin escape from frekin prison, just to come and frekin kill me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I stopped rocking, and gaped at what she said. How could someone, who has such a...such a sunny personality; be so hopeless.

Excpet...

She faked her personality, and hid her dark life behind beautiful eyes, and ivory skin.

A dark past, a secret past.

"Sonny. Don't you _ever_ say that." I told her firmly. She just shook her head.

"No. No. It's true! He promised me a long time ago. When I was thirteen, he told me if I told anybody and got him locked up; he would escape just to come and get me! A lowlife!"

"Sonny, you are not a lowlife." I said.

"Oh, but I am." She sobbed. Right now she looked like a little girl making up stories just to get attention. Except she wasen't.

"How so are you a lowlife?" I asked.

"You saw my house. You saw my step-dad. You saw the fake personality I would wear, just so people wouldn't see. The fake and plastic smile was just the right compliment to finish it off! The only thing decent about my is...Nothing!" She screamed. Boy, I'm glad visiting hours were over, and the nurse left us alone.

"Sonny, your not a lowlife-"

"Yes I a-"

"Let me finish. You are not. Because, even though you faked most of your life, hiding those things. It dosen't make you one. The way you live isin't your fault. You didn't choose your step-dad. You can't control him." I said.

"I wish." She said. I smiled.

"I wish to. But you are way more decent then you know. Your smile seems fake, sometimes, but it always brighten's up my day. And when you go out of yuor way to help people is amazing. And your personality, even if it isin't fake, is amazing to." I said.

She just started sobbing again. I hated seeing her like this. It ate at my gut.

I could feel her warm tears on my skin.

My throught.

They were warm, and sticky. But I still love her.

I felt lucky that Sonny could trust me enough. To show her feelings, open up; without being afraid. To just hold her, and she cling back to me. For her to feel a little bit safer around or with me. Sonn i felt warm dripps of water fall down my face. I held her tighter.

"Sonny. You'll be fine. I told you that you could stay with me for a while. I live alone, and I would never, ever take advantage of you. Espeacially like how the others did." I stated.

Her body was still trembling, but I could tell she was thinking. She slowly lifted her head to look at me. Her hair...supirsingly still neat.

I guess she brushed it before the cop came in.

Her eyes were red, but still beautiful. She was paler then usual, and her hair was nice, but dull. No shine.

Nothing.

"I don't know Chad. I don't want to get you involved. You shouldn't even have to be offering things like this." She said clinging to me tighter.

"Sonny I'm already involved. And I know I shouldn't offer, but I want to." I said. She just stared at the wall.

"Please Sonny." I begged. She looked at me confused.

"Chad why are you even helping me? I thought that you never cared. And I bet your only doing this for publicity as I said before." She said. I knew she was only trying to get me out of this, but it wasen't working as planned.

" Sonny I would never do that. But I'm also doing this for another reason." I said, while she looked at me to continue.

"Sonny, I'm not only doing this because I care. But because...Sonny Munroe. I am absolutly and impossibly in love with you." I said

She looked at me with wide eyes, and tears leaking down her face.

I made a mistake.

I knew I shouldn't have told her. Because she dosen't, or won't feel the same way.

"Chad" she whisperd. I just shook my head, releasing my hold on her a little bit.

"It's okay Sonny. I'm sorry. You can still stay with me if you want. But-just...Forget I said th-" I was cut of by something so soft, it felt like silk.

Sonny _frekin _Munroe was _frekin _Kissing me.

**S.P.O.V**

"Sonny Munroe I am absolutly and impossibly in love with you" he said.

Those words ran through my head like a really fast song.

I have always loved Chad. He may have always been a jerk, but but I knew deep down that he was just as sweet as he is cute. I have waited forever for someone to say that they loved me. But hearing Chad say it made my heart fly, and my mind melt.

I felt tears, happy tears, leak down my face. My heart was racing, and my eyes wide. I felt like laughing like an idiot.

But I think Chad got the wrong message.

In his eyes i saw sadness, and rejection. Yup, he took it the wrong way.

"Chad" I whisperd. But he just shook his head.

"It's okay Sonny. I'm sorry. You can still stay with me if you want. But-Just...Forget I said th-" I couldn't take it no more. His babbling was getting to me, and I felt like bursting out with tears.

So...I kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, gently, and I put my arms around his neck. It was slow, and all I could feel was sparks. I think I have just been electricuted by Chad _frekin_ Dylan Cooper. He was holding me to him, like if he let go, I would die right there and then. I pulled him as close as I could get him to me.

I was the first to pull away for air. I looked at him, and he had the look of sadness on his amazingly beautiful features.

"Needed, air." I said. He chuckled. We were both breathing hard. I laid my head on his chest. Tears were still leaking from my eyes.

"I love you to Chad. More then you know. Always have, and always will." I sobbed into his shirt.

His breathing was rough, and fast. I thought he was gonna have a panick attack.

"I thought - you said-you were going to say you don't." he breathed.

"Well, then you are a huge idiot." I stated while lightly laughing. He chuckled, then picked me up so I was in his lap, and he moved up to the headboard on the Hospital bed.

I laid down on him, exhausted, and he held me to him. I felt safer.

My eyes were starting to droop.

"Sonny?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah...?" I said, still sleepy.

"Do you want to come and stay with me? Or do you want to stay here-" I immediently bounced up, but winced a little from the shooting pain.

"No! No-no-no-no-no.I'm not staying here alone anymore." I said. He started to laugh at me.

"Shut up Chad. I'm so freggin tierd. I feel like I haven't slept sense the day I was born." I said.

"Okay Sonshine. Goodnight." He said, ans we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**~ AT THE L.A PRISON~ N.P.O.V~**_

"I swear! I did not beat my step-daughter intenshionoly, or purposley" Ryan black said."Well then why did you do it? A childish dare?" The head chief, Steve, Carle and two other officers were in the room, along with three dogs.

"No. I did it because if I didn't, then I would be killed!" Black yelled.

"Mr. Black, that makes' no sense!" Carle yelled. The officer on his right, Ofiicer Ronald, was getting angreier, and looked like he might command the dogs to attack the man in front of him.

While the officer on Carl's left, Officer Alexander, was edgeing his fingers towards his gun on his belt.

"Robert, the guy who was with me, orderd me to do it. He said if I didn't, then he would kill me, my girlfriend and Sonny." Black lied. "But he ended up killing Connie. I went mental. But I did as I ws told, because I didn't want to end up like her. But it killed me to do that to Sonny."

"I still don't get it." Officer Ronald said, looking at the head cheif, Oficer Wilson. **(A/N: I know I said the head cheif's name was Steve, but his last name is Wilson. So I'll use both names here and there.) **

"Me either. Alexander, go get me the two files that record Mrs. Munroe's death, and Black's record. If you please." Wilson asked. Alexander nodded, and left.

"Now. If it _killed _you to hurt Sonny, then...Why didn't you stop and call the police? Or anyone who could have helped you?" He asked.

"Because Robert hid camera's inside the house, and bugged my phone." Ryan **(A/N: Sonny's step dad's first name) **said.

"This has got to be the worst, but most best rehearsed lie I have ever heard!" Alexander said, coming in witht he files.

"I know." Ronald and Steve mutterd.

Wilson First looked through Connie's death files.

"Well, it says she was shot and beaten. It fit's part of your story." Wilson said, still flippin through photo's and documents.

"Yeah, because he did it." Ronald mutterd.

"That's enough Ronald." Wilson said as he flipped through Black's file.

"Well, you are clear of murders-"

"Told you!" stormed Black.

"But it says, that you have recived a ticket for drinking and driving...two years ago. Please, Ryan, explain that."

"I was coming back from a party. I didn't think I was that drunk." He said.

Wilson nodded and continued.

"You have also been charged for loading illiegal weapons into your home. Explain that."

"Well. Robert asked me to hold them for him untill he came back from Australia. He was selling most of them there. To whome I have no clue." Ryan shot back.

But all Wilson did was nodd.

"But all this crap, still dosen't explain the child abuse of Miss Sonny Munroe, has been _currently _reciving." Ronald said.

"I have already explained that. Are you stupid?" Black asked.

"Well, clairify it again." Ronald hissed. The dogs began barking.

"Shut-up" Steve commanded the dogs.

"I said, if I didn't do it, then I would be killed!" Black yelled.

"So you got drunk and beat her?" Carl asked.

"Robert said it would be easier. Then I wouldn't have to see the pain she went through."

"You lier! You idiot!" Alexander yelled. He was about to pounce on him, but Ronald held him back.

"I have a step-daughter to. And If I were to do that, I would kill myself!" Alexander yelled before finally restraining himself.

"Wilson, we can't arrest Ryan without hearing Robert's story. But we can fully well charge him." Carl said.

"Were is Robert Black? Tell us now." Wilson said.

"I don't know. He left yesterday." Black said. Wilson blew out a long breath before speaking: "Get him out of my office. NOW! And I don't want to heard about you harming that little girl _ ever again_ Black. Or I will unleash the dogs on you. Understood?"

Black nodded and left.

But they all didn't notice how good of a lier Ryan Black is.

**Yay! I'm so excited! I finally finished a chapter! Yes! So sorry again for not updating. And sorry if this is kinda crappy. But I must have re-written this chap like...ten times before setteling with this.**

**I'll try to update later.**

**xXPeaceXx ~~ Monkey87**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, as I promised, I am updating all my stories . After I write this one, then I just have werewolf by day and night. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**...**

**N.P.O.V**_**~ No one's point of view**_

It had currently been a week sense Sonny was released from the hospital, and both her and Chad were on their way to Chad's house in his car. They left a little late at night, due to some extra tests. Sonny was also a little relaxed, and a little bit less worried about her step-father. But still, deep inside, she still felt like something bad was going to happen. Like _he _was going to do something _bad_. She just couldn't shake the feeling. No matter what anyone said.

"Sonny." Chad said.

"What?" She asked. He looked down at her hands, and then at her, before looking back at the road.

"Please, relax." She looked down, and saw that she was twiddling her thumbs, and her knee's were shaking.

"Sonny, your are safe now. Nothing bad is going to happen. Nothing. It's all over." Chad told Sonny straight up.

"Do you promise?" She asked him.

"I promise. I swear on my life, that you are safe." He told her.

**S.P.O.V **

I know Chad said not to worry, and that he promised I was safe. But there is just this feeling, this instinct...That just won't leave.

_Well, what would Chad know. He want's you to relax, sure, but trust your instincts. Chad's never been abused before. So...how would he react? The same way you are now._

You don't think I know that?

_Of course I know you know. But what you know is completely different from what he knows, and what I know._

What?

_I said that, what he knows about abuse, is nothing compared from what you know. Right?_

Right...

_Well, talk to someone about this feeling that you have._

Chad?

_No, because then he will say it's nothing. Talk to officer Carl._

When?

_I don't know! Figure that out on your own._

Fine. Be that way. See if I care!

_Fine I will!_

Fine

_Fine_

Fine

_Goo-_

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO FREKIN ANNOYING!" I yelled out loud.

"Um..." I looked around at Chad. He was looking at me like I was crazy. I then looked around and noticed that we have arrived at his house.

"Sorry, I-I was - Um - Ah, face it. I don't have a good enough lie or excuse. So yes, I was talking to myself. Call me crazy, but I don't really care." I said. But all I got out of him was a chuckle.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Ah, nothing. It's just, your actually the first person I've met, who hasn't actually tried to lie or make an excuse for making themselves look bad in front of me." He said. Was that a good or bad thing...?

"But, I'm just saying that in a good way. Don't take it the wrong way, I mean...yeah" He sputtered. I lightly laughed, then fully took in his house. It was huge! Like, it could be the Queen of England's Castle!

"Like it?" He asked, smirking.

"Do you. See how frekin huge. Your flippin house is!" I yelled, still not believing it myself.

"And, you live in here by yourself. Alone?" I asked, being more gentle with my voice and words.

"Um, yeah." He said, sighing. The scene that took place in front of me broke my heart. Before my very eyes, I see one of the most arrogant, self-conceited man I have ever met in my life. Grieving. He was living alone in a huge house. But if you really look, you can see that he is just a lonely little boy.

I felt my heart breaking for Chad. I took my cold hand, and gently wrapped it around his warm one. He looked up at me, and I offered a small smile.

"Everything will be fine." I told him quietly. He nodded, but seemed to brighten up to.

"Yeah. It will be fine." He said, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I swear if it wasn't dark, he would see me blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Want to go in now?" He asked. I felt excitement bubble over me.

"Yes! That's the only thing I have wanted to do sense I finally agreed to stay with you!" I said. He chuckled, and opened his door. I opened my door, and slowly stepped out, and shut the door. I turned around and screamed. Chad was right behind me. Literally.

"What are you doing?" I whisper shouted. He smiled, and lightly chuckled.

"Oh I was just making sure that no creeps were following us and coming to get you." He said. I patted his back slightly.

"Who knows. Maybe someone really is coming for me." I said. He led me up the driveway, and up to the front door.

"You ready?" He asked, as he reached for his keys and unlocked the door.

" Ok." I said.

He unlocked the door, stepped in, and turned the light on. I could not believe my eyes. It was absolutely beautiful! To beautiful to even explain! But so beautiful you just have to. When you first walk in, you see the living room. It is all dark wood laminated flooring with tanned walls. There was a black, brown, red and tanned striped carpet around the black glass coffee table. The couches were a very light tanned leather, and were like huge marsh mellows, with decorative black silk pillows.

The curtain's were black silk, and were very long against the huge windows. On one wall, there was probably the biggest flat screen TV you could imagine. And underneath it, was a very expensive looking DVD player and stereo. The on each side of the wall, were glass storage units, kind of like closet's. And they were maybe seven and a half feet tall, and were both filled with movies.

"Wow." I said, eyeing each piece of furniture.

"Pretty nice huh?" He asked me.

"It's, amazing. But I never knew you like browns and colours like these." I said, a little surprised.

"I thought you would have blues, and blacks. Or something like that."

**C.P.O.V**

"It's, amazing. But I never knew you liked browns and colours like these." I burned a scarlet red. It had only been recently that I have started to like different shades of brown.

" I thought you would have blues, and blacks. Or something like that." She said, looking around, and feeling the texture of the curtains.

"Everyone expects those types of colours from me, so I throw them off course." I reply, sitting down on the couch, and closing my eyes. I heard Sonny's quite foot steps as she came and sat on the side of the couch. I opened my eyes a little, to see her rubbing her throat, and her knee's were slightly shaking.

I don't get why she is still so worried. It's over. Her step-dad is gone. He's in Jail. Never coming back. And she is still scared. It makes no sense.

But, in a way, I can sort of understand how she feels. She had to put up with that crap for many years, and is probably still getting used to the idea that it will never happen again.

I reached over, and gently pulled her over to my side, keeping a firm hold around her. She slowly turned her head so her face was against my shoulder.

"Please stop worrying Sonny. Before you know it, you'll be all stressed out and have gray hair." I said. I felt her smile against my shoulder.

"Then next thing you know, you'll have a billion wrinkles." I said, and she started to laugh.

"No, I'm fine. It just takes some time to get used to, you know." She asked, looking up at me.

"Well, yeah. I can understand that. But you do know that you are safe. And that nothing bad is going to happen to you anymore. Right?" I asked her.

"Yes. Of course, I know that. I just can't believe it's finally over." She said, blowing out a big breath, and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad that you don't have to go through that anymore." I said, leaning my head against the back of the couch.

**S.P.O.V**

It was so peaceful just sitting here in the quite, especially at night. I don't think I have ever had a night like this sense I was with my mom and dad when I was really small.

I was really tired too. I guess I could always call officer Carl tomorrow. Nothing bad is going to happen tonight.

**C.P.O.V**

Just sitting here in the quite was nice. I looked down to see Sonny fast asleep. I gently picked her up, and carried her to the guest room upstairs.

The wall's were an off white, with black carpeting. The curtains were black silk with a silver curtain rod. The four poster bed was mad of silver metal and the sheets were black with bright white pillows. All the rest of the furniture was white, and the two bedside lamps were silver wait a black lamp shade. The light with just a simple glass orb. But it was very bright.

I gently placed her in the bed and covered her. I sat on the edge of the bed staring at the dark ceiling.

What if Sonny is just saying she knows she's safe? And is really a nervous wreck on the inside? But what if something bad does happen…?

Naw, everything is going to be fine.

I slowly got up off the bed and looked over at Sonny. She didn't look like she was worried. I walked out of the room, and into my bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water felt good. All the stress is going to make me go gray. I quickly washed my hair and body, and got out. I wrapped the towel around myself, and walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I got dressed in my black and blue plaid pyjama pants, and walked downstairs to go find my phone to charge it.

When I was walking upstairs, I stopped in front of Sonny's room. I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach as I stared at the closed door.

_Maybe…_

I opened the door to her room, and stepped in closing the door behind me. I went over to the dresser, and plugged in my phone to charge. I walked back over to the bed, pulled back the covers and laid down next to Sonny. I still had this bad feeling in my stomach, and it was not getting any better. Images of Sonny floated into my mind when I saw her on the floor, unconscious because of her step-father and his friends. Those images grew worse, and worse as I imagined what her step-father would do to her _if _he ever _did _escape from prison.

Those thoughts brought heavy tear's, and soundless sobs. They racked my body, and hurt me all over. But still I never moved a muscle. I didn't want Sonny to wake, and see me like this. I need to be strong for Sonny. I need her to know she has someone to rely on.

More tears were beginning to fall. My heart ached. And Sonny had to keep this all in. For God knows how long. And what had happened to her was worse then what I feel now.

I took Sonny's sleeping body into my arm's, and held her against my chest. Even though her back was to me, I could still feel her heartbeat. Slow, and peacefully.

"I love you Sonny." I said, before finally falling asleep myself, and with tears still on my face.

**O.C.P.O.V **_Officer Carl's point of view_

"Man, I swear. Chief letting Black go like that, was probably the biggest mistake in the history Of America , anyone has ever made. And I mean ever! Any one could have told that Black was lying. Even the damn dogs knew." I ranted. Alexander, Ronald and I were sitting in my apartment were currently sitting at the station, while the other lazy officers went home. Chief was at a meeting in Toronto for two weeks, So I was in charge until he came back.

"I know. I feel so bad for that young girl. I can't imagine how it would feel. I remember he dad. We were partner's for a few mission's. Heck, I remember Connie to! They were so nice. I knew for sure if they had a kid, that kid would turn out to be amazing." Ronald said.

"Yeah. I remember her old man to. He was really nice. Trained me himself. Met his lady to. She treated me like I was her own son." Alexander said.

"Yeah. Then having to be treated like that, and finally killed. I can't believe he got away with that. I guess that term 'Can get away with murder ' really does apply. To some" I said.

" Do you even think there really was that guy he was talking about who made him kill Sonny's mom, and abuse her? What the bloody hell was his name…? Ronnie, you remember?" Alex asked.

"No. My anger took over, and I wasn't listening. Idiot." Ron said.

"HEY! Moron." Alex said.

"I was calling myself an idiot, idiot. Now who's the moron." Ron said.

"Um…you!" Alex said.

"Oh just give it up you two." I said. I really wasn't in the mood.

"Do you think Sonny will be okay? I mean, not only physically, but mentally?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. But that Chad person really seems to know how to help her." I said.

"I think she'll be okay. He really seems to like her." Ron said.

"Yeah. I remember going to his house one time after a wild party, this was the night after his parent's left him. He was just stressed. I guess I can understand. I mean, my parents threw me out when I was only fourteen. At least he was old enough to know what to do, and how to do it properly. And he has funds and stuff, and a place to stay. I never had that." I said.

"But I know Sonny will be fine. I see the way he looks at her. The way he carefully inspects the people she's around and who she talks to. Like not in the possess way. But in a cautious way. Like the way you would do for your daughter Ron." I said. He nodded.

"And I know he won't leave Sonny for anything, or anyone." I finished.

"And besides. If Sonny need's to talk to someone, she has your number right Carl?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and if anything bad happens, Chad will call you, or one of us." Ron said.

"True-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I went over to it and picked it up.

"Officer Carl."

"Carl. W- we ne-need you. Like right now." I heard over the other line.

"Chad? Is that you?" I heard banging and whimpering over the other line.

"Hurry, please!." He said. He sounded like he was about to burst into tears.

I could faintly hear him say: 'Sonny, please be quite'

"Chad what's going on over there?" I asked. Ron and Alex got up and came over to me.

"He's here. He found us. And -"

Chad was cut off by a loud piercing scream coming from the other line, and a long big bang.

Then it went dead.

" Let's move." I told them. As we were walking towards my car, blood lined thoughts flooded my mind from what I heard on that phone, and what I fear might happen

…**...**

**So what do you think? Sorry if it was to short. But it was the best I could do.**

**Anyway, on the 28th**** of august was my b-day. So happy birthday to me! And what would be an awesome gift from all of you would be reviews!**

**So please review!**

**~monkey87~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so proud of myself! I am updating a lot! Isn't that amazing! Well, I think it is. So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because I know I did. So this one should be good, because there is going to be a lot of action. Well, not a lot, a lot. But there should be action. So, this is enough jibber jabber, so I hope you all enjoy this! Oh and sorry, I posted the wrong chap, and thanks to those who told me. Sorry :}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…**...**

**S.P.O.V**_**(In her dream)**_

_I was sitting alone, in a very dark, dark room._

_I was sitting in the middle of it with a bright white dress on. I looked around, but I saw no one._

"_Hello? Is anyone here?" I called. But no one answered._

"_If anyone is there, please answer me! I'm scared…" I called again. I still got nothing. And this is really starting to freak me out. Sitting alone, in a cold dark room, where you are the only thing illuminating the room, and no one to comfort you._

_I stood up, but was still lost. I reached out my arms , and felt out. I was surprised to know that my arms touched the walls as soon as I reached out. I felt around a bit, before moving forward. And ran straight into a wall. I felt around some more, and it felt like I was in a box. I turned around to feel another wall, but felt nothing. I walked forward a bit, but I still didn't feel anything. So I slowly walked forward._

"_Hello!" I yelled. But still, no one answered. This is really starting to bug me._

"_Hello! Someone answer me! Please!" I yelled desperately. _

"_Please answer -" I was cut of by someone chuckling very lightly, but loud enough to hear. I started turned around and around. But I didn't see anyone. Then I heard the chuckle again, and it sounded terrifying. It scared the creeps out of me._

_I was breathing rather heavily, and I was on the verge of a panic attack._

"_Hello?" I asked more gently._

"_Hello, Sonny." The mysterious voice said. That voice sounded so familiar. I know I've heard it before. But who, and where was it coming from._

"_Who are you?" I asked bravely. Well, sort of._

"_Don't you remember me, Sonny?" It was most definitely a man speaking._

"_N-no." I spoke. The laughing started again. _

"_Then let me show you." It said._

"_What-"_

_Suddenly, the room started spinning. The wind was wild, and howling. I closed my eyes thinking it wasn't real. I felt my feet lift off the ground. And my hair was blowing everywhere._

"_Please stop it!" I shouted. Everything started to die down a bit, and I fell to the ground in a big heap. I slowly got up, but struggled. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing._

_I was in my old house. The house that brought back so many horrid memories. Disgusting, terrible, petrifying memories. I looked around, and it was in the exact state as I remember it being. Blood stains on the carpet and walls. Dirt and scum in-bedded in the carpet. The used-to-be white walls, sort of an off beige now. I slowly turned around, and saw under the staircase, the dark hole I always hated. I stared at it, my heart rate going a million beats a second. As I looked at it. Something, or rather someone started to emerge from it. As the figure came out, I couldn't help but stare. _

"_Now. Do you remember me, Sonny?" The voice came from the man I have always hated. My step-father._

_I couldn't speak. I stared at him with wide eyes. I was frozen to the spot._

"_Do you!" He yelled this time, coming forward and slapping me straight across the face._

_I fell to the floor touching my now burning face._

"_Y-yes. I do." I spoke clearly. "What do you want?" I asked him._

"_For you to go down the same way as your mother. To go down the same way as your whole damn family! To feel what I felt! To go through what me and my family had to go through!" He yelled. _

_I slowly got up, and started to move backwards, never taking my eyes off the monster in front of me. I made my way to the front door. As I stared at him, I noticed his raven eyes get darker. Big black circles formed around them. His face getting paler then white clouds in the early afternoon._

"_You. You are not going anywhere." He spoke, in a vicious voice that echoed through out the whole house. The doors locked. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge._

_I felt the same gust of wind picked up, and threw me across the room. My head banged against the wall. I opened my eyes to see him about five feet away from me. _

"_You best beg for mercy missy." He said. The wind picked up again, and then the house was gone. Instead we were in the middle of a huge field. A huge circle formed, despite the howling, wild wind. _

_My-monster-of-a-stepfather stood much farther away from me in the huge open space. But I could see him clear as day. In a flash, he towered over me. He picked me up by my neck, and held me up to the sky. I struggled over him, trying to pry his hands off my neck. But no matter what I did, it was useless. _

"_Now it's time to say goodnight to the 'son shine'. Forever" He said. And what he did next made me gasp in horror. Out of his mouth, came a long, black, thick, serpent like tongue. It kept on coming out and out, as if it was a never ending rope, towards my mouth. I screamed, and he only tightened his grip harder. His eyes now glowing red._

_And I knew that of now, I was going to go down. Just how my mother did._

…**...**

**Okay. Sorry it is short. It's just, I really wanted to update the story. But I didn't have enough time to add the stuff that I wanted to. But also, this was an important part of the story. So I had to add it. I don't know when I'll update this story again, but I am going to try an update 'A special secret' next.**

_Review!_

_~monkey87~ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Yes, I know, I am the worst author! I never ever update! I was supposed to...what like 2 months ago, and I never got around to it. I mean, I have been doing homework like crazy, going through tough depression and other things. And when I do go on, I end up reading stories, instead of updating, then when I turn my computer off, I just remeamber I should ahve updated! But, all of us not only go onto Fanfiction to write stories, but to read and talk to different authors. Pretty sappy, I know but...you pretty much get my point. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, monkey87, own nothing! **

**...**

**S.P.O.V**

I bolted straight up in my bed. I could feel the cold sweat that drenched me. The dream felt so real...the heat from the fire was was intesifying! I could practiclly feel me skin burning.

I sat up straighter, and sat against the head board, and glanced around the dark room. I felt tears brimming my eyes, and falling, without any reason. I slumped against the headboard, and sprawled my arms flat against the my bed. On my right, I felt something soft against my skin. I looked over and saw Chad laying there, his back to me.

I started to cry even more! Chad's going to get hurt because of me. I dragged him into this mess, when he was perfectly happy and safe. Now he has to deal with this situation, hes not even supposed to be involved in. All I know, is that if I go down, Chad is going to go down to.

I sat up straight, slammed a pillow against my face, and started crying. I couldn't stop. I kept thinking of Chad, whats going to happen to me, to us, my past life, my mom...I just couldn't believe all this had to happen to me. I kept crying untill I felt a hand on my shoulder...

**C.P.O.V**

THIS DREAM IS NOT PLEASENT AT ALL! All I saw was me, standing outside Sonnys house, staring through the window and watchin the crime being commited, just behind the glass. The worst part was I couldn't do anything! I couldn't move, I couldn't scream...nothing! I coulnd't hear nothing except for Sonny's plea's and blood currdeling screams.

Suddenly, very faintly, I could her muffeld crying. I looked back at the Sonny before me, staring straight at me with wide eyes, and lokoing horror struck. But I still heard that crying.

I could slowly feel myself waking up. As I did, the crying grew louder. Finally, I was uned in. My eyes snapped open, and all I saw was a dark room. Except for the little light coming in through the windows. I felt the bed shake. I sat up and saw Sonny cying, clutching a pillow.

I hated seeing her like this. It went against her name.I slowly put my hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head up and screamed. I retracted my hand so fast I fell off the bed. Hard. "Oww..." I moaned. I heard Sonny gasp, and move over to the side of the bed.

"Chad! Are you okay? Oh, I'm so sorry! You scared me, and-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said, slowly getting up and sitting on the bed. I guess I bumped my elbow because it hurt!

I felt Sonny shift over more towards her side of the bed. I must've really scared her. I turned on the lamp on the nightstand next to me, and turned so I was staring at her. She was sitting with her legs crossed and staring at me.

"Sonny-"

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, suddenly. I started to blush like mad.

"Well-I-I...Um...I was scared?" I tried. She looked at me, and I was pretty sure she wasn't conviced. Like anyone would be with that crap of an excuse.

"Chad-" And that's when she broke out crying. I immedietly went to her side, and lifted her into my lap. I gently rested her head against my shoulder, and held her.

"It's okay Sonny. Its okay. Everything is going to be okay from now on." I shushed her.

"No! No it's not!" She said, rather coldly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do! Besides my mother, No one knew my step-father like I do!" She said, glaring at me.

"Sonny, I'm pretty sure he wasn't always like that. Maybe he's like that because your mother died" I suggested. I mean, it is possible.

"Ha!" She scoffed, pulling away from me.

"He's been like that for as long as I can remember! When I was younger, he pushed me down a flight of stairs! I had to get stiches in my forhead, more scares for the memories! And when it was time to get them removed, the doctor was booked, so my mom had to do it!

"He told me if I didn't stop crying, he would pick me up and throw me out the door! So don't - don't you dare - try stuff like 'I'm sure he was a good guy, and is still going through depression and will get over it!" When she finally finished ranting, she was breathing fast, and was crying.

"Okay- Sonny- I understand-"

"No- no you don't! You don't know how it feels to have no friends, and mother! No guidence in life! Learning to fend for your self at a very young age where you mind is still not developed enough to take car of yourself! Haveing to far every single day of your life! Wondering whats going to happen tommorow! You can possibly understand, so don't try to!"

She jumped off the bed, and grabbed her sweater off the floor that I never noticed.

" Where are you going?" I asked, jumoing off the bed and following her.

"Anywhere but here!" We were both out the bedroom door, and heading towards the stairs.

"Sonny!" I yelled, desperatly trying to calm her down.

"And I don't care, if it's the very bottem pit's of hel-"

**BOOM!**

A oud explosion threw us both of our feet. We both got up, and saw the downstarirs lit up by yellows and oranges.

"Oh my god! My-" I was cut short by an invisible voice:

"Sonny...come out come out where ever you are..."

I couldn't believe it. What I practiclly told myself was a lie. Sonny was right. He would come back. Not just for her, but for both of us. And no one knows Ryan Black...Like Sonny and her mother.

**...**

**So what did you guys think? I kow I probably owe you guys another chapter, but I'm trying to manage time for everything, and I'm trying my best to include fanfiction the most. Also, if any of you are interested, I really need help with werewolfe by day and night. So if any of you have any ideas, I would appreciate it. Till' next time! REVIEW!**

**~ Monkey87 ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Happy belated x-mas and New year! I know I said I would update before christmas, but during the holidays, I just get so busy and everything. Oh, By the way, this is the last chapter! I feel so wierd, I mean I have had this story forever, adn now it's like...Oh my God! I'm almost done! This will also be a long chap to. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**...**

**S.P.O.V**

I started hyperventalaiting. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. It's like a curse. A evil curse. It was first bestowed upon my mother, and when it finally finshed her off, it looked for the next person in line, the next victim: me. In other words: Ryan Black is worse then death itself.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I squeaked. I couldn't breath. Everything was beggining to look fuzzy.

"Sonny; come this way." Chad begged me. I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"We'll take the back stairs." I nodded as he took my hand and we both made our way down the hall to the next set of stairs. My eyes were blurring with tears, and I could hear the footsteps of my demented step-father slowly climbing the stairs.

We booked it down the stairs, and came into the entertainment room.

"We need to get out of the house." I said. Chad nodded; we took the back door out to the garden shed. Just as we got inside, we heard a loud 'BOOM' come from the kitchen.

"My kitchen! My stove! My gorgeous stove!" Chad whined, and began to cry more. Over his _stove._ The shed was dark, but the flames from the house allowed enough light for me and Chad to see eachother.

I was furious. I rounded on the still whimpering Chad.

" I told you he would come back! I told you! But no! Don't listen to Sonny! She's delusional! A compleate psyco who dosen't know what she's talking about!" I said, poking his chest with each word.

"Sonny-"

"No! I told you this would happen! I though - of all people - you would be the one to believe me!" I yelled in his startled face. Tears were pouring like Niagra Falls down both our faces.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, okay, but look. We are in trouble, with not alot of options to escape. So, please, just calm down a little!" He said just as another loud explosion erupted. We heard the back door burst open, and saw the shadow of the devil dancing on the flames.

"I WILL FIND YOU SONNY! SOONER OR LATER!" Bellowed a very angry voice. I started to panic. I couldn't breath, or think. I turned to Chad.

"Can't we just go through the window, and sneak through the back gates or something?" I asked him, with nothing but hope and faith on my side now. He shook his head, causing my lungs to tighten, and not being able to expand.

I started crying. It was silent outside. We heard no more explosions blowing Chad's dream house apart. The only thing you could hear, was our ragged breathing, and the heavy footsteps stompong around outside. I started whimpering.

"Shh, Sonny. You need to keep it down." He told me softly. I did try.

"Wait, I have an idea." He whispered. I instanly looked up, hoping that it was a good idea. Normally, when Chad has an idea; run. But under these circcumstances, I trusted him.

"What is it?" I asked, impatiently.

"Do you have your cell?" I nodded.

"Give it to me." He said. I siged. _ 'I hope he know's what he's doing.'_

I handed him my cell, and hestarted dialing a number. Officer Carl's number.

**C.P.O.V**_**( A/N: I am trying to post this story as fast as I can, so the convo between Chad and Carl might be different since I didn't go back and check.)**_

As I dialed, I heard hungry footsteps closing in on it's prey: us.

I heard ringing, and then god himself.

" Officer Carl speaking."

"Carl?" I asked, making sure it was him.

"Chad is that you? What's wrong?" Sonny started whimpering. I couldn't blame her, I was just as scared as she was.

"Sonny, shh." I said.

"Chad. What's wrong." It wasn't a question any more. It was a demand.

" He's here. We are trapped, and he's right outside! We need help!" I said as fast as I could. Sonny started tugging on my shirt. I held up a finger, indicating to hold on a second.

" Chad, hold on. We'll be there as fast as we c-" He was cut off by the garden door blowing open. Sonny screamed bloody murder, and I understood why she was trying to get my attention. She was trying to warn me that he was coming.

"Chad!" I heard Carl shout, but it was drowned by Sonny's screams as Black pushed me aside and threw me down. The cell phone landed at least four feet away from me. I tried getting up, but he picked up and threw the lawn mower on my back, and all the extra pipes for my plumbing. And I meant the _house's_ plumbing, not _my _plumbing.

"Chad!" I heard Sonny scream. I saw her trying to get to me, but Black turned and picked her up by the waist, and started dragging her back to the house. I heard her screaming all the way back to the house.

I tried my best to get up, but this damn lawn mower is so heavy. I kept trying to get up. But by time I was free, ran out the door and into the house...I couldn't see them any where. But Sonny's blood curdling screams told me they were still here.

**S.P.O.V**

I saw what my step-father was doing to Chad, and it just tore me apart. I screamed his name and tried to go help him, but the deamon picked me up and started dragging me towards the house.

"Let me go! Please! I'm begging you!" I pleaded. But I knew it was no use.

"Not a chance. I told you what would happen if you told anyone, or let anyone meddel in our buisness. I told the same thing to your mother, and she didn't listen. Now look where she ened up? Which is exactly where you'll be soon." He said, and flung me against the wall. I don't know whihc room we were in, but at the moment I could care less. I was falt on my back, and I turned over to try and pick my self up.

"Don't worry Sonny. You'll be with your dear mother soon." And that's when all hell broke loose.

He came marching up to me and kicked me right in the ribs while I was trying to stand up. I wanted so badly to cry, but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction he always got. That's what kept him living. The fear and pain in others eyes. But this time, I will win, and he will lose.

He tried to kick me again, but I quickly moved and his giant foot went straight through the wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed, and tried to get his foot out. This gave me just enough time to stand up and try to back up. I didn't dare turn my back on him. No, I learned that lesson a long time ago.

I was almost, _almost, _to the door when he broke free. He stumbled a bit, and turned to glare at me. I swear I saw fire in his eyes.

"You wanna play, Sonny? Then let's play!" He turned fully and charged at me. This time I was ready. I doged at just the right minute before he crashed into me. He ran straight into the wall, and fell to the ground.

I started to back up again, but I slipped on somthing, and fell to the ground. I sat up and saw a thick line of brownish liquid. I don't know what it was, but I was covered in it. I saw The line of liquid actully stretched longer then I expected. It made a circle right around the room.

I tried to stand up, but I slipped, and fell right into the middle of the circle. I looked up, and saw Ryan coming towards me with a wicked grin on his face.

"Right where I want you." I saw him light two matches, and I finally realized what was happening.

I screamed as loud as I could when he threw down both matches, and the whole circle around me caught fire. _Just like my dream..._

I couldn't breath; the heat was so intense. I stood up, and the flames were taller then me. I tried to find an exit, but there was none. I was compleatly helpless. I clutched my sides where I was kicked in my ribs. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this. I don't even know for sure if Officer Carl is coming, and I have no idea of what happened to Chad.

"Do you feel death yet Sonny? Do you!" I heard my murderer scream excitedly from somewhere outside the ring of fire.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I screamed, and shut my eyes as tight as I could. I could hear his sick, horrifying laugh. "Go away! It's over you have me trapped! I'm going to burn to death are you happy? It's over! Go away!" I yelled.

"What? This party is just getting started!" He yelled. I opened my eyes and they stung. The smoke was causing the room to turn black, except for me in the ring of fire.

Then, right before my eyes, Ryan Black jumped inside the circle of flames. _Just like in my dream._

"You should know by now, Sonny. That if I want you dead, then I want to be the one to kill you. To be the one who sees the life gushed out of you. To be the one, to finish the job!" He yelled. I was absolutly petrified. I couldn't move. All the hope drained from my body.

He charged at me again, but I moved and ran the oppisit direction. I turned to face him and saw that he was facing me.

"You know." He gave a huge sigh." I am getting pretty damn tierd of this." He said, and pulled out a long kitchen knife from his pocket.

"It's finally time to end this." But before he could move, I heard a loud screeching noise. I saw white smoke rise on the other side of the room, behind my step-fathers back. I looked up and wonderd: _What the hell now! _

But soon, the fire started to die down behind blak. We were both focusing on it now. Now, we were standing in a semi circle of fire. Out of the smoke, I saw a figure moving. Then, thank god, Chad emerged from the smoke holding a axe. ** (A/N: I know. Pretty lame, but he came from the garden shed. I was going to arm him with a crowbar...But then I thought...'It dosn't have a blade') **

I compleatly forgot about the pain in my ribs, or the fact that I almost nearly died.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Chad said, very firm and directly while pointing the axe at Black. I quickly moved behind Chad, and looked over his shoulder to watch the scene. Black was laughing his head off, while Chad was fuming.

" Sonny, you have always suprised me, but this is beyond _anything_ I would _ever_ expect from you! I mean, I can't believe somebody fell in love with a whimpy little brat like you! You were always the outsider, nobody liked you. In fact, you always scared them away" He said while laughing.

"That's not true! You were the one who made me an outcast! No one wanted to be my friend because of you! You jerk! You ruined my life!" I yelled, ready to run at him with my bare hands, but Chad held me back.

"You know, I really do love replaying all the good ol' memories. But I am getting rather board. Now step aside boy, unless you want to live your dreams way up in the big blue sky." He said, starting to move closer to us. Chad stood his guard, and didn't back down.

"You'll have to go through me first." He said. And thats what set them off. Chad pushed me back, while they fighted. I swear, this was turning into some sort of sappy action/romance flick. I hate those types of films. They disgust me. I moved back some more, and my ankle hit something cold and hard. I looked down, and saw a fire extinguisher. I bent down and picked it up.

From behind me, I could hear both of them fighting, and someone winning. I prayed it was Chad. But of course, God was always against me. I saw both men fly into the wall. Chad hit his head, while Ryan twisted his ankle. The axe went flying out of Chad's hand, and Black brought his hand to Chad's throught, hoisting him up against the wall.

"This is what happens when you get involved in other people's buisness!" He yelled. And through Chad against the wall closer to the fire. That's it.

**C.P.O.V**

The wind got knocked out of me when I hit the wall. I could barley move. Everything hurt. I could only imagin what it felt like for Sonny to go through for years. I closed my eyes for a moment, and tried to compose myself. But that was a mistake. The second I closed them I got kicked in the stomach and a bulky figure loomed above me.

"How you feeling Chaddy?" He asked me. I scowled and spat at him. But he only laughed. I tried swinging my arms at an atempt to trip him, but that made him laugh harder.

"Is that the best you go-Ow!" He yelped and fell to the floor. Sonny stood behind him holding the fire extinguisher.

"Shut up!" She yelled. She looked mad. Madder then I have ever seen her. She kicked him in the ribs. "Get up!" She orderd, and stepped back. As he got up and followed her, I slowly got up and followed them.

"I'm not that stupid!" He yelled, and turned around and whhomped me right in the face. Blood started pouring, and I backed up, slumping against the wall. How Sonny had the will power to keep going after _years _of this, I have no idea. I couldn't handle this for a second!

"Chad!" I heard, and then she was on the floor the extinguisher to far away.

Sonny was face down, and struggling to get up. I could just see her starting to fall apart. I knew she only had a few more pieces untill she compleatly crumbbled.

"Usless! Worthless! That's all you'll ever be, Sonny! You could never be anything special to nobody! No one cares! Your a worthless piece of crap! If people saw you on the street dead, they'd throw you into the trash can! In fact, they wouldn't even bother! they would just step right over you!" He screamed. He stepped on her back and she fell back down.

"That's not true!" She screamed. She sounded so firm for something that was breaking. I tried to get up to help her, but Everything was starting to look fuzzy, and I was seeing doubles.

"Yes it is!" He screamed back, taking his foot off her back to step on her hands.

"You think you can win...But in the end. You loose." He said softly. "Accept it."

**S.P.O.V**

I don't know where I got the strength from, but I'm pretty sure it was from my anger.

"Your wrong." I jumped up, and ran to grab the axe. The minute I turned around, he was there. I jumped aside, and his hand landed in the burning flames. The screech the followed was terrible, but I didn't feel the least bit sorry.

"Feel my pain!" I yelled. He got up, cradeling his hand. He looked up at me, but this time, I wasn't scared. Not no more.

He stumbled towards me and I trpped him. He fell at my feet, face down. So many emotions ran through my head. Anger, hurt, weakness...Power.

"You will never win. Not as long as I'm alive. I said. I stood to the side of him now, raising the axe slowly above my head. I waited untill he turned over. I saw fear in his eyes. Shock. This time, I wasn't the scared one.

"You wouldn't" He seethed. I stared down at him watching as he started to feel how I felt.

"Watch me. This is for mom!" I yelled , bringing down the axe, hitting the target.

**C.P.O.V**

I watched the scene before me with wide eyes. It was terrible. I watched as the head of the once might Ryan Black rolled into the flames, away from the body. I never knew Sonny had the strenght to do that.

She dropped the axe, and stared at the body. She looked...Happy. She should be. It's finally over. She's free.

"Sonny?" I asked. She turned her eyes on me, and came over to help me up.

"Sonny-" I started.

"Let's get out of here first" She said, dragging me down the stairs, and out onto the front lawn.

We sat down, adn Sonny stared at my nose. In the distance, I could hear sirens. Took them long enough.

"Chad I'm so sorry." She said, holding my bloody hands.

"It's okay. I can always get anew house." I said. She laughed and started crying at the same time.

"No, I meant about getting you involved in this. It wasn't fair. I put you in danger." She said. I stared at her.

"Sonny, please, stop. Either way, I would have been involved anyway. Don't beat yourself up abou it. You already had someone do that for you."

She started to laugh, and It was a happy laugh. Something I have not heard in a very long time.

"I'm just glade it's all finally over. No more worries. Just, peace." She said, coming and leaning on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm glad to." I looked down at her and she looked up. I could see the spots of blood lineing her features. But she still looked more beautifull then any other girl in the world.

"I love you Sonny." I said. She smiled brightly, lighting up the night sky.

"I love you to Chad." She closed the distance between us, and I swear, I felt like I was being hit by ten bolts of lightning.

We pulled apart when the police, firefighters and ambulance came. We let them help us into the cars while the firefighters did their job. I smiled at Sonny one last time, and she did the same, and we got put on the strechers, before dozing off into a deep sleep. This time, not needing to worry about anything in the world.

_**~5 years later~**_

_**Sonny and Chad were finally married. The bought a huge house in British Columbia, where the had 2 kids: Ainsley and Barron. They were still famouse, and there friends visited often, especially Tawni. Sonny and Chad lived happy lives, forgetting the past, and looking forward into the future.**_

_**Still, to this day, no one was ever able to recover Ryan Blacks body. In fact, no one even knew what Sonny had done. Sonny has dwelled on this, but not for too long. She knew her and her mother had been avenged. She came to the theory that the body could have burnt to ashes to. But she never actully found out. She didn't care much either. For long ago when she prayed: "Help me before I die", she knew her prayers were answerd.**_

_**...**_

**Well, this story is offically over. What did you think? Sorry if it's kind of sloppy and long. It's just, When I tried making it into 2 chaps...It just didn't work...So I just made it into one. I actully liked the way Ryan Black died. I didn't even want him to die, but it fit so well, it just had to happen. Anyway, thanks to all the awsome reviewers who have been through this journey with me! I will soon update'The Band' and then after the next chapter, there will probably be ony like...3 or 4. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! xoxox**

**REVIEW!**

**~Monkey87~**


End file.
